


Forever Forgotton

by TogasWife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogasWife/pseuds/TogasWife
Summary: Because of Tanaka and Nishinoya huge crush on Kiyoko, Yachi feels left out. And sense she has a huge crush on her, she just knows that someone so perfect could/would never love her, like the way she loves Kiyoko.But little does Yachi know, Tanaka and Nishinoya do not like kiyoko like that, so Yachi still has a chance.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Forever Forgotton

**Author's Note:**

> I just want everyone to know that this will have angst. And it also mentions sex. And a bunch of negative thoughts. And mentions of suicide.   
> Anyone who is suffering from depression, thoughts of suicide, or thinking that you are not worth living, you can talk to me. if you want to talk to someone, you can talk to me. I'm no therapist, but i can be someone you can talk to. i also wont tell anyone your problems. you can DM me on instagram @ripreeliyrylee_2008 or you can email me @Icewolf2888@gmail.com for someone to talk to. n e wayz,   
> LETS START! :))

This begins with the perspective of Yachi Hitoka. She just woke up early practice, and was getting ready for the day. Her mother had all ready left to go to work. She finished getting ready, and was walking out the door. On the way to Karasuno, she bumped into, and i mean literally bumped into Iwaizumi and oikawa. 

"Gwahh! OH,! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry sir! Please forgive me!" Yachi said, without looking at who it was. she obviously saw it was a much taller guy, but didn't see who it was. 

"Ah! It's okay, Karasuno's pretty manager." Oikawa said with a wide grin.Yachi looked up, to see Oikawa and Izumi both looking at her.

"O-oh. Hello. S-sorry again! i-I really didn't mean to b-bump into y-you."

"oh! it's quite alright. really. but what are you doing all the way near Aoba Johsai? Is it because you came to confess your undying love for me?" Oikawa said

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, crappy kawa. And you have me, idiot..." Iwaizumi said as he back handed Oikawa.

"Aww, is Iwa-chan jealous?"

"Of what, Flattykawa?" iwaizumi said back to him.

"W-wait, i'm t-this far from Karasuno?" Yachi said. Her face turned pale, as pale as if someone saw a ghost. "I-i don't know the way back to home, or my school. this is so so so bad. i have a test today. I can't fail this! mom said if i failed a single test, then i'll be kicked out of the volleyball team. I can't leave Kiyoko and the guys. I'm so dead. I'm so useless. i'm so useless. i'm so useless."

Yachi continued saying that she was useless, until Oikawa finally broke it. "Yachi, you're not useless. Do you want Iwaizumi and I to help you back to your school?"

"No! No! No! No! I can't make you guys miss a whole school day because of me. I can't do that. i'll go now. thanks for the offer, though." Yachi turned to walk away, but instead of Oikawa, Iwaizumi gently grabbed her arm, and politely force her to look back at them. 

"So, but i don't think we'll let you get lost. Come on, Shittykawa. Were taking her to her school."

"Yes Iwa-chan!"

*

{With The Karasuno Boys+ Kiyoko}

"Okay, lets start warming up everyone." Daichi said

"Hey, Suga?" Kiyoko called to Suga.

"Yes, Shimizu? Something wrong?" Suga said as he jogged over to where Kiyoko was standing.

"Just that Yachi's not here. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I do not. Sorry. She's probably just late or something. She might be sick, don't forget about that, okay? well i gotta go warm up, by Shimizo!"

"Bye suga."

{When Yachi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi arrived to the gym.}

"GRAND KING! WAIT, GRAND KING?" Hinata said running over to them.

"Hey Chibi-chan! What's up? How are you and that beanpole?"

"We're good. But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were delivering one of your managers back. she got lost, so we helped her. Right Iwa-chan?"

"Yeah, whatever. i guess."

Yachi bowed. "Thank you so much Oikawa-senpai. Iwaizumi-san."

Yachi walked away. And Kiyoko walked up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked

"Oh, yes sorry, Kiyoko-san. whats wrong?" the younger blonde replied.

"oh nothing. i was just checking up on you, is all.

{After Practice, At Yachi's house}

Yachi walked into her house with no one greeting her, like always. Her father left her and her mother, because her mom only cared about her job. yachi's mom would always come home late, or when she did come home, she would always be drunk, and always have a different man with her. Madoka, her mom, would always get the man, somehow, to start them to have s*x. So yachi would always listen to something in earbuds or she'd try to fall asleep before she got home. She did that once, but when Madoka got home, the guy she brought home, couldn't wait to start, so they had s*x in the living room. So Yachi locked herself into her room, until the morning. And once again, Madoka came home late with so man. Even before her bedroom door was shut, they started making out and taking off there cloths. The bedroom door was slammed shut because the guy she was with picked her up and pushed her up against the door. Yachi walked out of her room and grabbed some food and drinks and brought it into her room. She turned the tv on in her room and started watching anime. The anime she was watching was so sad, she cried by the time it ended. she spent at least 30 minutes crying until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. 

{The Next Day}

Yachi woke up a small fever, so she texted Kiyoko.

[Private messages: Hitoka Yachi and Shimizu Kiyoko]

Yachi: "Hey Kiyoko-senpai?"

{5 minutes later}

Kiyoko: "Yes, Hitoka-chan?"

Yachi: "I have a little fever, so i can't come to school or practice today, sorry. :)"

Kiyoko: "Oh, do you want me to come over and take care of you, Hitoka-chan?"

Yachi: "Oh! You don't have to, Kiyoko-senpai. I don't want you to miss school just for me."

Kiyoko: "Nonsense. Also, open up, i'm here."]

Yachi placed down her phone, and walked to the front door, and as Kiyoko said, she was right there, with some bags of food, and medicine. Yachi opened the door more, gesturing for Kiyoko to walk in. Kiyoko noticed that Yachi wasn't as happy as she usually is. "Is there something wrong, Hitoka-chan?"

"Wa? O-oh n-no. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, you just don't seem as happy like usual. Are you okay?" Kiyoko asked Yachi

"Oh. um... Can I be honest with you?" Yachi said

"Yes, of course. why wouldn't you be honest, Hitoka-chan?"

{After Yachi explained everything to Kiyoko, from how she feels so useless at practice, to what her mother does every night, And she told her that one time her mom got so mad, she threw a bottle at her. after about an hour of Kiyoko taking care of Yachi, yachi was getting hungry and asked Kiyoko for lunch.}

"If you want, i could make you some chicken noodle soup, hitoka- chan." Kiyoko said as she walked off into the kitchen to start preparing everything needed for the soup.

{Kiyoko finished cooking the soup, and walked into yachi's room to get her. Kiyoko was greeted with small snores when she walked in. Kiyoko walked over to wake Hiitoka up, but when she tried to touch her, hitoka grabbed on kiyoko's arm and pulled her into the bed, snuggling her like a teddy bear. Kiyoko didn't want to wale up Hitoka, so she stayed like that for about 3 hours. Until Hitoka woke up she stayed in the comfort of her crush, sense she joined the volleyball club. When Hitoka woke up, she sreached. She kept on apologizing to Shimizu for pulling her in like that.}

Kiyoko finally said, "I didn't mind, Hitoka. Really. Want to know why?"

"U-um... Sure." Hitoka finally said.

"Well, it's because i love you Hitoka." Shimizu said.


End file.
